1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dietary supplements, and more particularly, to a composition comprising kava and caffeine that produces an alert, yet calm state in a host subject. Additionally, the composition suppresses appetite in host subjects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Throughout history, humans have consumed a wide variety of substances to affect their mental or physical state. Our modern non-stop society places ever increasing demands on our time, and many people consume stimulants to keep them wakefull and attentive for extended periods. These stimulants can cause overstimulation, so many people use relaxants of various types. Unfortunately, the relaxants and stimulants do not act synergistically, and the individual swings from an over-stimulated condition to an over-sedated condition.
The most widespread stimulant is caffeine, which is primarily ingested by drinking tea or coffee. Caffeine affects the central nervous system, mainly the cerebrum. Caffeine is found in coffee beans, tea, cola nuts, guarana, cacao seeds, and mate. Caffeine can also be manufactured synthetically.
The chemical name for caffeine is 1,3,7-trimethylxanthine. Other common methylxanthine stimulants include 1,3-dimethylxanthine (found in tea and commonly called theophylline), and 3,7-dimethylxanthine (found in cacao seeds and tea, and commonly called theobromine).
Products containing caffeine are ubiquitous. A sampling of such products includes coffees, teas, soft drinks, chocolate products, cold-relief products, diet aids, various foods including puddings and, of course, products specifically designed to keep people awake and alert.
Although caffeine is employed in countless products, it can have undesirable side effects. The most common side effect is a general "jittery" feeling, but other side effects include restlessness, nervousness, gastrointestinal disturbances, muscle twitching, and in some extreme cases, cardiac arrhythmia.
A relaxant that is in widespread use today is kava. Kava, also known as kava-kava, yaquona, ava, ava-ava, awa, or kawa, is a member of the pepper family Piperceae. Kava is obtained from the rhizome and roots of Piper methysticum Forst. Kava is the most relaxing botanical herb with the exception of the opium poppy. Kava is known to induce general relaxation in humans when orally ingested, but it does not cause drowsiness or involuntary sleep. A liquid macerate of the kava root has been used on islands in the South Pacific in social gatherings and religious rituals for over three thousand years.
Recently, kava has been scientifically scrutinized and its psychoactive ingredients identified. These ingredients are referred to as kavalactones. A total of fifteen kavalactones have been identified to date, including kavain (a.k.a. kawain), dihydrokavain (a.k.a. dihydrokawain), methysticin, dihydromethysticin, yangonin, and demethoxy-yangonin. A synthetic version of kava, known as D,L-kavain is also available.
The specific kavalactones in kava root extract vary depending upon the origin of the kava plant. Further, the particular kavalactones present depend upon what part of the plant is used to prepare the extract. Kava roots, and their rhizomes, or distal root tips, are preferred, but other parts of the plant can be used. High quality extracts of kava are sold based upon the total kavalactone content, rather than upon analysis of the individual lactones contained therein.
Studies indicate that kavalactones can relieve nervous anxiety, tension, restlessness, as well as promote muscle relaxation. Studies have also shown that consumption of kavalactones does not impair neurophysiological activity, as evidenced by measurements of recognition rates, and driving ability. Further, kavalactones are non-addictive and do not induce involuntary sleep or symptoms of drunkenness. The German Commission E, a government-appointed panel that reviews herbal remedies, has approved kava to relieve anxiety and stress without side effects.
Traditionally, kava root is prepared for human consumption by pulverizing the root and/or rhizome and mixing it with water to obtain a liquid which can be consumed orally. Presently, kava root extracts are manufactured using ethanol as a solvent, as the kavalactones are readily soluble in ethanol. The extracted material is a yellowish brown paste or powder, which is tested to determine the weight percentage of kavalactones. Synthetic versions of kava are also available.
Today, kava is widely available as an herbal supplement in the form of pills, tablets and capsules made of pharmaceutical grade extract. For example, kava root extract is commercially available in single dose formulations containing from about 2% by weight to 30% by weight (i.e., 2% to 30% by wt) active kavalactones.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a dietary supplement having a stimulatory effect coupled with a general calming effect, thereby producing a synergistic combination that allows individuals or animals to remain awake and efficient, but also composed and relaxed. It would also be desirable to provide a diet aid or appetite suppressant that does not promote anxiety.